More Then Friend's
by captainfalcon099
Summary: i could not describe the more brash scene's to avoid a MA rating.


Twilight fell upon a frost bitten berk being it four day's into winter. Everyone was cold and had a fire roaring to keep warm. But one girl needed no fire for warmth, because she had the fire of anticipation in her stomach. The girl was astrid and the anticipation was for the sleep over she invited her best friend to, and the friend being ruffnut. Ruffnut shivered walking to astrid's house saying, I swear if it got any colder my hair will freeze. As she finished her thought ruffnut came over the hill seeing and felling the warmth of astrid's house. She quickly ran down the hill. As she was running astrid spotted her out of her bedroom window, watching ruff trip and slide all the way down the hill and up to the front door. Astrid opened the door looking down at a shivering ruffnut and said, let's get you in the house. Astrid hoisted ruff up and they walked in the house, once inside astrid said that was a awfully long slide are you hurt? Me no, ruffnut said quickly grabbing her back in pain. Astrid seeing her In pain said, ya right, come on I'll clean you up, follow me to the bathroom were the bandage's are. Now where's it hurt astrid said unrolling the bandage's, ruffnut pulled up her shirt and said here pointing to the five inch long scrape. I got this astrid said, then proceeding to kiss it and put a bandage on it. Ruff turned a slight pink and said wow astrid if it's one of those sleep over's you could of told me. Astrid slapped the area in pain causing ruff to jump and said, you wish walking off to her room. Ruff quickly followed, once in the room she dove on astrid neatly made bed messing it up. Saying have you seen the new drum maker he's totally got the hot's for you. Astrid blushed and said really, the actually good looking tall muscular red hair perfectly cute face drum maker? Ruff stared and said look's like you heard of him, and I think you have a shot with him. Astrid blush faded and she said he can wait tonight is our night to have fun. As the hour's went buy they laughed sang, contest were had and board game's were played. Eventually into the night both had fallen asleep astrid in the floor and ruff in astrid's bed. In the middle of the night ruffnut woke felling nature's call so she headed to the bathroom. But before she left the blanket she thought, i have no shirt, remembering she had previously removed said shirt before she went to sleep. Standing under the cover of the blanket she searched in the dark for her shirt. But nature was knocking, so she walked to the bathroom under the protection of the blanket. But before entering the bathroom she notice light shining from under the door. It must be astrid she thought waiting by the door. A couple of second's later ruff heard muffled shout coming out of the bathroom. So she bent down to the keyhole and looked through it, only to see astrid passionately rubbing her self. In shock ruffnut threw her head back up, only to be curious enough to look again, so she peeked through the keyhole again. This time noticing her missing shirt in astrid's free hand clinching it and occasionally smelling the shirt. Before to long ruffnut witnessed astrid's leg and arm muscle's tighten in a shriek of bliss saying oh ruff. Ruff knew she was done so she ducked around the corner back to astrid's room losing the felling of nature's call as she got back in bed. Astrid came back to the room shortly after and silently got back in the same bed as ruffnut. She must have forgotten i was here, I guess I'll let her sleep here she must be tired out from all that work in the bathroom. Ruff rolled over looking at the ceiling felling as if she were complimented by astrid performance or guilt for spying on her best friend perform the act. With these weird felling's swirling around her head she fell back to sleep. When ruffnut woke In the morning finding her half nude body warped around astrid's body. She must not mind me, ruff thought laying her head back down near astrid's head, giving her a gentle kiss. While in mid kiss astrid awoke from her slumber only to fell ruff's lip's against her's then soon closing her eye's again. Slightly opening her lip's to receive ruffnut's eager tounge letting them mingle. Before saying, I'm awake, her lip's still attached ruff's eye's grew large only to close again at the word's. But i don't mind. 


End file.
